


Creature of the Night.

by blue_skyes



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female pronouns, Lemon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: Vaguely inspired by the song Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. When your fiancee cheats on you, you turn to the nearest distraction you meet, which turns out to be a night wilder than you could have ever dreamed.





	Creature of the Night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been on a bit of a Rocky Horror kick lately, so this idea came about. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Songs used for inspiration:  
> Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me- Rocky Horror  
> R U Mine and Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys

You sighed as you sat at the bar, taking another sip of your drink. You had found out just earlier that your fiancée had been cheating on you with someone else. It was painful, since you really loved him, and you thought that he loved you too. So you decided that you were going to drown your sorrows in drinking and dancing, and that’s how you found yourself at your favorite bar, hoping to fill your system with enough alcohol to give you the courage to start dancing. You had practically finished your first drink, when you noticed someone sidle up to the seat next to yours and sit down.

“Is uh- this seat free?” He asked you, forcing you to look at him, rather than ignoring him as you had intended. His voice was silky and smooth, with an Irish lilt to it. Just from the sound of it you could tell he wasn’t from around your area, and looking at him confirmed your suspicions. He had dark green hair, dark facial hair, and his eyes were so green, you were sure they looked like they had been glowing. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, and though at first you were annoyed that he was ruining your night, you found that he was actually pretty attractive. More attractive than you had expected. And you were a little intimidated, to say the least.

“U-Uh no! The seat’s free!” You smiled softly, not wanting to scare him off.

“So, can I buy you a drink?” He replied, returning the smile.

“Uh well…” You took a moment to consider his offer. He _was_ really attractive, and he might even be able to distract you from your feelings. “Sure, why not?”

He smiled, and asked you what you were drinking, and ordered you one, before turning to look at you once more. “So what’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m (Y/N). And you are?”

“You can call me Anti.” He grinned at you, as he took a hand of yours in his, and placed a kiss to it.

“Anti? That’s a little peculiar, isn’t it?”  
“It’s a nickname… of sorts.”

You dropped the subject, feeling that if he wanted to elaborate on it, he would have, and sighed in relief as the bartender passed you your drink. You took a sip, hoping to make the silence less awkward. Anti seemed to have taken the hint, continuing the conversation. “So what are you doing here all alone?”

You sighed. You wanted a distraction, and yet the one person you thought was going to distract you, is asking about the situation that brought you here this night.

“Well…” You hesitated. He was a complete stranger. Should you really be telling him your story? You took another sip of your drink, giving yourself the courage to keep going. “My fiancée cheated on me, so I decided I needed a night out as a distraction from everything.”

“Oh really?” Anti scowled slightly. “A woman as beautiful as you shouldn’t ever have to go through that.”

“W-well thank you…” You blushed, looking away, not sure what to say.

“Oh don’t be shy dear, I’m only being honest.” Anti still held your hand in his, and squeezed it gently in response. You smiled, and the two of you continued chatting, a light conversation, with Anti flirting with you throughout. You were shy, feeling like you couldn’t handle someone flirting with you this much, and Anti was loving it.

After a while, when you finished your drink, Anti extended his hand towards you and stood up. “Well, (Y/N), do you want to dance?”

You shook your head slightly, frowning at him. “Oh I don’t know… I can’t exactly dance.”

“Come now, (Y/N), don’t be shy.” Anti took your hand in his and pulled you up, before bringing you close to him. “You said you needed a distraction, no? And I think I could provide one good enough, if you’ll let me.” He said, his voice almost a growl in your ear.

You were flustered, Anti’s voice leaving you weak in the knees. You couldn’t help but give in to his offer. “Oh alright… But only for a little bit though!”

Anti laughed at your response, leading you towards the dance floor. He had no plans on letting you go that easily. Once on the dance floor, he pulled you close to him and began dancing you around the floor. You were a little nervous at first, having only ever been this close to someone like this with your fiancée. And even still, it didn’t really feel the same.  You felt more alive. You were actually enjoying yourself. The song that was playing switched, a slow and sensual one now, and Anti pulled your bodies flush together, and began to grind against you. His hands wandered down to your hips, holding them close, and you could feel his member hardening against you. As he did, he pressed his lips to yours, kissing you passionately. You let out a moan in surprise, and then jumped slightly in shock. You instantly pulled away from Anti and turned to face him.

“Anti…” Your voice waivered slightly. “I-I don’t know if I should-”

“Is everything okay (Y/N)?” Anti asked you, a look of concern in his eyes.

“I’m not drunk Anti, I know exactly what’s going on here. And I’m… a little worried.”

“You shouldn’t be. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Anti tilted your chin up to look at him.

“It’s just that… I’ve only ever kissed before…” You sighed, looking away from him.

“You mean you…”

“Mhmm.” You nodded, cutting him off. “My fiancée was very religious, and he wanted to wait until marriage. My parents were too, and they always taught me that I’d be impure, or dirty if I ever did anything like this before marriage. So I just never thought about it.”

“Do… Do you want to stop?”

You took a moment to consider it, but you realized that in actuality, you didn’t want to stop. You had tasted the sin and you wanted, no, _needed_ more. “Absolutely not. Make me feel dirty.” You smirked at him.

“Are you sure?” Anti’s look was darker now as he looked at you. “I’ve heard some call me… the creature of the night. Once you let me in, there’s no going back.”

“Thrill me… creature of the night.” You smirked at him.

Anti growled, a smirk forming on his face before he pulled you into another kiss, rougher and more passionate than the last one. You eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around Anti’s neck, as you were desperate to feel as close to Anti as you possibly could. You were so intoxicated, so taken by the sin, you were going wild. Your hips were beginning to buck against his, full of want and need. You’d do anything to get more of him.

Anti noticed this, and pulled away from you with a growl. “You’re driving me wild baby girl… Come with me.” He took a hand of yours in his, and practically dragged you outside.

Leading you to his car, Anti opened the door, and you slipped inside. It was only when Anti got in and started the car that you realized you had no idea where he was taking you. “Anti… where are we going?”

“My apartment… If that’s okay with you. It’s not too far from here, and-” Anti paused to let out a growl. “ _God…_ I _have_ to have you. And I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

You nodded in agreement. “Let’s go.” You too needed him _badly_ , and you couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for you.

It wasn’t long into the drive, when you felt a hand on your thigh. You looked down, only to see Anti’s hand gently squeezing and massaging your thigh. He then began to slowly move it upwards, creeping under your skirt. His fingers barely brushed against your panty covered clit, and you practically jumped out of your seat as you let out a yelp. “Relax my dear...” Anti said, continuing to gently massage your clit. You couldn’t help yourself as you let out a moan, and Anti shot you a brief glance before turning his gaze back to the road, an evil smirk clearly grazing his lips.  “Feels good, doesn’t it?” You nodded, and he continued to tease you.

A minute or so passed, and Anti moved his hand from your clit, and put it back on the wheel. You whined at the lack of contact, feeling already extremely turned on just from his light touches. “Oh don’t worry (Y/N)…” Anti’s voice was rough and deep now. “You’ll be getting what you want soon.”

He then turned the car into an apartment complex and quickly parked his car. Almost as fast as he had parked, he had you out of the car. You both practically ran inside, and as soon as Anti had you inside the elevator, you were being roughly pushed against the wall and Anti’s lips were instantly on yours again, biting them and making you let out a moan. You were so enraptured by the intense pleasures you were feeling, you almost didn’t notice the elevator’s ding and the doors opening.

Anti forced himself to pull away from you, only to lead you to his apartment. Once you were inside, Anti locked the door, and turned to face you. As he did, you noticed his eyes weren’t the same as you saw them back at the bar. Instead of the green, they were now full blown black. The look on Anti’s face as he took you in was a predatory one, and despite it scaring you, you also felt extremely turned on. You ended up gathering enough courage to ask him about it. “A-Anti… your eyes… they’re-“

He instantly cut you off. “Black? Yes. You’re quite observant dear (Y/N). I feel before we keep going, I should let you know that I’m a demon. And I am _not_ going to go easy on you. This is your last chance. After this, there’s no backing out. So what do you say?” Anti stared you down, the dark void of his eyes practically boring into your soul.

You looked back at him, absolutely sure of your answer. “Take me Anti…” You replied, and that was all it took. Anti practically jumped you, picking you up and carrying you to his bedroom. Once inside, he tossed you onto the bed, and crawled over you. He needed to get you naked as soon as possible, and started peeling off your top. You were wearing a dark lace bra, and Anti swiftly pulled off, revealing your breasts.

“Oh (Y/N)… your breasts are wonderful.” Anti began circling your nipples with his tongue, sucking on each of them, before beginning to bite at your breasts, leaving nips along them. You moaned as he did, your pleasure just growing.

He then began kissing down your stomach, reaching your skirt. Anti raised your hips, and slipped your skirt off, revealing your panties, that by your luck, matched the bra that you were wearing. Anti then leaned in, and smelled you through your panties, inhaling the sexual scent and energy you were letting off. “God you smell delicious…” He groaned. “I need these off of you _now._ ” He all but ripped off your panties, revealing your lower lips, swollen in arousal.

Dragging a finger over your vagina, you shivered as Anti took a sample of your juices on his finger, and stuck the finger in his own mouth, preemptively tasting you. “You’re just as delicious as you smell, my dear…” As soon as he said that, Anti then roughly spread your legs open, and shoved his face right to your core, assaulting your clit with his tongue. You moaned loudly, and you could feel the vibrations against your clit as you heard Anti chuckle against you.

After a few moments of him just licking and sucking at your clit, your back arched and you let out a yelp in surprise, as you felt a finger of Anti’s slide inside your tight hole. Your hole clenched around him, and Anti moaned in delight. “You really are so desperate for this, aren’t you (Y/N)? I can tell… the way you clench around my fingers… Can you take another one? Hmm?”

You nodded rapidly, knowing you needed more of him. “Well? What is it you want, (Y/N)? You’re going to have to use your words and tell me exactly what it is you want.”

“I-I-” You couldn’t finish your sentence as you were cut off by a moan escaping you as Anti continued his assault on your clit. “I need more Anti, _please_!” You forced yourself to continue. “Please, slip another finger inside me!” You could feel Anti smirk against you, before he slipped his one finger out, and shoved in two fingers deep inside you, rubbing against your g-spot.

Your hips bucked against his fingers and his lips, and Anti was reveling in every moment. “Oh that’s a good girl… Bucking your hips against me, clenching around my fingers, needing me, desperate for me to give you exactly what you want. Is this what you want? Me licking up and down your pussy while I fuck your tight hole with my fingers? Or is there something else you want?”

You groaned as Anti spoke to you, his words forming heat that pooled deep within you. But he was right. You really did need more than just what he was doing. “A-Anti please… I- I want you to fuck me!”

“You want me to fuck you (Y/N)? You want me to stick my big fat cock deep inside of you? Pound against your g-spot and make you scream my name in pleasure? Then you’re going to have to **_beg for it._** Tell me how badly you want my cock…” Anti’s dirty talk was getting to you, and if he kept this up, you weren’t sure how much longer you were going to last.

“Anti, _please!_ ” You whined out in frustration. “I’m so close to the edge, I _need_ you to fuck me with your cock, I need you deep inside me! Please make me cum with your cock!” You were just begging, repeating the same phrases, all coherency gone out the window as you writhed against Anti, him taking you closer and closer to the edge.

“Mmm that’s exactly what I like to hear…” Anti moaned, and just as you were right at the edge, Anti pulled away from you completely, and you whined at the lack of touch. He completely stripped down of his clothes, and you moaned at the sight of his cock, springing free from his underwear as he slipped it off. You had seen pictures of penises before, in biology classes, and the like, but this was nothing like what you had seen. It was larger than most, and the head of Anti’s cock seemed to come to a point at the end. It twitched in his hand as he pumped it; his cock was also a bright red, and you could see the veins pulsating, as a black drip of what seemed like his cum began to form at the tip. “Are you ready for my cock baby? You ready for my thick cock?” He said as he approached you.

“God yes Anti! Please! I’m so ready! I need you!” You begged, even your voice dripping with need for Anti.

Anti lined himself up with your hole, and before you could even realize what was going on, Anti shoved his cock deep inside you, and you practically screamed in pleasure. Your inner walls squeezed around Anti’s cock as he waited a moment for the two of you to adjust, and he groaned. After a few minutes, when you were finally adjusted to the size of him, Anti instantly slammed inside of you, pumping in and out, slowly at first, the head of his cock roughly bumping against your bundle of nerves.

You moaned against him, and Anti leaned over you as he picked up his pace inside you, and passionately placed a kiss to your lips. Your lips parted as Anti slipped his tongue inside your mouth, and your tongues intricately danced with each other as you kissed. Then when he pulled away as you needed to breathe, Anti moved his lips to your neck, and began kissing and sucking it. When he found your sweet spot, the one that made you moan even louder, Anti bit down on that spot with his fangs, deep enough to draw blood. Anti moaned against your neck as he lapped up the blood, feeding off of your blood and the sexual energy you were releasing.

He picked up the pace as he thrusted deeper and harder inside of you, and you groaned loudly as he did. When he had enough, Anti then pulled away from your neck, and leaned in close to your ear, growling into it. “God (Y/N), you’re so tight around me… I love your tight little pussy… I own this tight cunt. Tell me who owns it. **_Tell me._** ”

“You do Anti!” You screamed out, as loud as you could. “You own my tight cunt!”

“Good girl…” You could hear the smirk in his voice. “For being such a good girl, I think you deserve a reward… I’m going to let you cum. Do you want that, (Y/N)?”

“Yes Anti! Please let me cum! Please!” You replied.

“Just what I like to hear.” Anti then moved a hand to your clit and began rubbing it, and began speeding up his thrusts. He had you right where he wanted you, and that just turned him on even more. Your moans, and your hips as you thrusted into him, drove Anti crazy, and he too, was getting close to cumming. “I’m going to count to 10, and then you’re going to cum with me. Can you do that for me (Y/N)?”

“Y-Yes Anti…” Your voice trembled and stuttered, not able to say much more. Anti began counting, and with each number, his thrusts were rougher and more erratic, and the rubbing of your clit was even faster now. You were both so close to the edge, and when he finally got to one, you screamed as you were thrown over the edge, your first orgasm one that you weren’t sure could ever be beaten again.

Anti stayed deep inside you as he came. “You’re going to take all of that cum inside you, my lovely little cumslut. Isn’t that right?” You nodded weakly, too exhausted from the endeavor to do anything more. Once Anti had finished releasing all of his cum, he slowly pulled out of you, and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him. “I really enjoyed this endeavor, sweet (Y/N). Why don’t you give in to your carnal desires and stay with me, forever? I can give you days like this and more. Much better than I’m sure your ex fiancée could have ever dreamed of. So what do you say?”

Honestly, you had really enjoyed the night, and you were sure that you wanted nothing more than to experience moments like these again. Though it didn’t matter exactly, as unbeknownst to you, Anti had already claimed you as his own, when he left his cum deep inside you. “Yes Anti… I’ll gladly stay yours forever…” You wrapped your arms around Anti, absolutely content to spend the rest of eternity with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I truly hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, I would truly appreciate it if you would leave a kudos and or a comment! Comments especially make my day so much and are the reasons I keep writing. If you didn't enjoy it, please leave a comment letting me know what I could improve on, as I'm always looking to learn and grow with my work! Thank you again and I love you all so much! <3 :D


End file.
